CADENA TRAVIESA
by buter-but.13
Summary: butch odia las cadenas que siempre envían, pero por un plan macabro que incluye a cierta chica azabache podría ser que le comiencen a gustar. pasa y averigua lo que sucedera
1. Chapter 1

**Hola quiero aclarar antes que nada que esta historia en si no me pertenece, le pertenece a una chica muy creativa, que por ciertas situaciones me a pedido que yo la desarrolle y publique, pero en si la idea le pertenece a ella, y ya que ella lo quiso así tampoco puedo mencionar quien es, pero ya que no es la única vez que voy a trabajar con ella (eso espero) la llamaremos señorita misterio. Y otros tal vez se estén preguntando que paso con mi otra historia tranquilos no se me a olvidado y en un momento la actualizare. Bueno que disfruten su lectura**

 **CADENA TRAVIESA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1: INSOMNIO**

Eran las 12:00 en punto de una noche lluviosa, entre esta se podía observar una gran casa pero con fachada antigua y mal cuidada que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad de saltadilla, por una ventana de esta se podía distinguir un pequeño destello de luz proveniente de una lámpara de noche la cual se encontraba en la habitación de un chico de aproximadamente 18 años de edad, de piel pálida como el resplandor de la luna, un cuerpo escultural como el de un dios mismo, cabello negro y reluciente como la gran noche y unos hermosos ojos color jade con una mirada tan fría que incluso te atraviesa el alma con un simple vistazo, se encontraba recostado en su cama de sabanas verde bosque, con un bóxer negro y sin más que cubriera su admirable cuerpo. Por la expresión marcada en su rostro se podía deducir fácilmente que estaba molesto, ¿pero porque?, esa sería la pregunta más razonable

P .o. v Butch

Estaba recostado en mi cama y podía oír claramente la intensa lluvia de esa noche , las ramas chocando contra mi ventana por el viento y los destellos de luz y ruido proveniente de los rayos que caían a causa de la lluvia, aunque la verdad es que no me molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho la agradecía de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo por el calor que se había sentido hace unas horas, pero maldita sea no podía dormir en lo absoluto y era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, ya que después de un largo y demandante día de escuela era lo único que quería y así es dije escuela ya que desde que dejamos lo de ser villanos mis hermanos y yo, el mono idiota nos obligó a asistir a la escuela, según el para que al menos aprendamos a hacer algo de provecho y después lo mantengamos los tres ya que eso es lo menos que podemos hacer después de todo lo que él no ha dado, patrañas el mono idiota lo único que nos ha dado una vieja casa que se cae a pedazos y muchos problemas además de vergüenza ajena por todas las idioteces que hace para tratar de derrotar a las PPGZ, es lo único que nos ha dado el mono ya que todo lo que se encuentra en esta habitación yo lo he conseguido y no robándolo como cualquier otro lo creería si no trabajando, como', donde?, pues parte trabajando en una tienda de discos, ya que me encanta mucho la música, también en apuestas y una que otra pelea callejera, pero con el asunto de la escuela si estoy agotado porque aunque sea difícil de creer no soy un vago y mal alumno todo lo contrario tengo buenas notas, sería mejor que mi hermano bomer pero la verdad es que a veces me distraigo con la hermosa y buenaza de bellota o mejor dicho Kaoru, así es hace un año que conozco su identidad secreta y como vamos en la misma escuela no puedo meterme en problemas porque si lo hago seguramente me dará una paliza, y se supone que intento agradarle ya que desde hace un tiempo siento algo por ella que incluso me atrevería a decir que me he enamorado, pero bueno regresando al tema de que no me puedo dormir, ya que al parecer me desvié mucho del tema principal, reviso el reloj que se encuentra a un lado de mi lámpara y observo que marca las 12:30, y yo sigo sin poder dormir así que me harte y tomo mi PC y entro a mi cuenta de Facebook y para mi mala suerte no hay nada interesante en esta, pero hablando del rey de roma tengo un mensaje del mono idiota, me pregunto que querrá ya que si me quisiera decir algo lo podría decir en persona ya que para mí desgracia vivimos bajo el mismo techo, pero bueno como no tengo nada mejor, veamos que dice el mensaje así que lo abro y comienzo a leer

"hola, lo siento pero un amig tuyo te ha mandado la maldición de shunebuka-sa, que quiere decir espíritu de venganza, el cual sol busca hacerle mal a todo aquel que se tope en su camino, así que si no envías este mensaje a 20 contactos tuyos en 10 segundos mañana tendrás un día de muy mala suerte, y cuidado con romper la cadena ya que si lo haces shunebuka-sa te perseguirá durante todo un año , ah y por ultimo no se vale devolver así que date prisa al menos que quieras ser la victima de shunebuka-sa"

Pero que mayor idiotez, solo alguien con la misma mentalidad que la del ese mono imbécil se podría creer semejante tontería, aunque claro todos la reenvían por diversión según ellos, que no hay alguien que piense igual que yo….claro que si hay alguien que piensa igual que yo la verdecita como se me pudo haber olvidado, me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora seguramente ella si está durmiendo…ah como me encantaría poder estar con ella, pero se hace del rogar demasiado, eso me gusta de ella, ya que las otras a diferencia caen a la primera y me las puedo llevar de inmediato a la cama, si ya sé que soy un mujeriego pero que le puedo hacer ellas vienen solitas hacia mi…jajaja creo que esta desvelada me ha dado una muy buena idea pero necesitare la ayuda de mis hermanos, pero creo que si todo sale bien, me van a comenzar a gustar las cadenas.

Y así mientras pensaba en su descabellado plan, termino consolando el sueño con una gran sonrisa en sus labios


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente me levante tarde debido a que la noche anterior no había podido dormir, me doy una ducha rápida y me alisto para bajar a desayunar. Al entrar a la cocina puedo observar que mis dos hermanos ya están desayunando y listos para irse

Brick- buenos días bella durmiente

Butch- venga hermano no molestes

Boomer-pero socio es la verdad son las 7:30 ¡LA ESCUELA EMPIEZA A LAS 8:00!

Butch- si ya lo sé, pero ni que fuera pecado llegar tarde a la escuela, además no es mi culpa haber tenido insomnio anoche

Brick-¿insomnio? Ja no te creo, más bien no será que estuviste soñando con cierta morena

Butch-{se atraganta con el cereal} ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!?

Boomer-¡AY! Hermano tú y tus sueños lujuriosos

Butch-¡EH VENGA! Yo no les he dicho nada y ustedes ya están molestando tan temprano

Brick- vale tienes razón, pero venga date prisa que ya son las 8:00

Butch- si ya voy mama (subiendo las escaleras)

Brick-¡NO ME COMPARES CON ESA INUTIL BESTIA!

Boomer- hablando de mama ¡donde se habrá metido esta vez?, ya ha pasado una semana y no la he visto

Brick- no lo sé y ni me interesa en lo más mínimo donde este ese bueno para nada

Butch- ¡YA ESTOY LISTO!

Brick- pues bien vámonos, hoy me toca conducir a mí

Butch-por cierto ahora que lo recuerdo el mono me envió un mensaje ayer

Boomer- no lo dices en el camino

Salieron de su hogar, subieron sus mochilas a la maletera del mustang rojo y se dirigieron hacia la preparatoria

Boomer-¿y bien que nos decías sobre mama?

Butch-así, ayer me envió un mensaje por la noche

Brick- ¿y que te decía?

Butch- en realidad nada, era una de esas tontas cadenas de la mala suerte, lo que si pude ver era que le mensaje había sido enviado desde las afueras de la ciudad, así que seguramente esta con peludito en una de sus tantas reuniones

Boomer- bueno entonces tal vez vuelva en unos días

Brick-no sé porque se preocupan por el

Boomer- no es que me preocupe por el pero te recuerdo que si él se mete en problemas nos termina involucrando a nosotros

Butch- bueno cambiando de tema necesito su ayuda con una pequeña cosita

Brick-¿Qué pequeña cosita?

Butch- ah fingir mi muerte

Brick- (frenando bruscamente) ¿QUEEE?

Butch-tranquilo solo tendrás que divulgar el rumor no es la gran cosa, además solo será unos días

Boomer-¿y para que quieres fingir tu muerte?

Butch- pues veras ayer con la cadena que me envió el mono se me ocurrió y luego hacer una broma con ello

Brick-pues yo no te pienso ayudar con eso, solo para que satisfagas tus deseos carnales

Butch- eh venga ¿de dónde has sacado que es para eso?, quien dice que no pensaba en espantar a todos el día de la graduación

Brick- es más que obvio, piensas fingir tu muerte, enviar una cadena de mala suerte con algún mensaje como que si no reenvían la cadena el espíritu de butch te visitara o algo así, y tú y yo sabemos quién es la persona que no enviara la cadena y esa es tu objetivo ¿o me equivoco?

Butch-a veces detesto que seas un maldito genio, pero si te equivocaste en algo, no pienso hacer nada indebido solo pienso hacerle pasar un mal susto

Brick-aun así no te pienso ayudar con esa tontería

Boomer- oh vamos brick hazlo por los viejos tiempos es solo una broma inocente, malo sería que fuera una broma

Brick-¡NO PUEDE SER! Tú también Boomer, ¿realmente apoyas semejante tontería?

Butch- pues me ayudaras quieras o no

Brick-(estacionándose en la preparatoria). ¿y cómo piensas obligarme, si se puede saber?

Butch-no creo que quieras que toda la preparatoria se entere con quien fue tu primer beso

Brick-(completamente pálido) no tienes pruebas

Butch-ah no (mostrándole una fotografía donde se encontraba el besando a la líder de las heroínas de la ciudad), ¿Cuál crees que será la reacción de la pelirroja al enterarse de que toda la escuela lo sabe? Seguramente querrá matarte

Brick- no si yo te mato primero, ¡DAME ESA MALDITA FOTOGRAFIA!

En eso butch salió corriendo del coche mientras que era perseguido por su hermano mayor

Boomer- ah y luego dicen que yo soy el infantil

En otro lado….

Brick-prométeme no mostrarle esa fotografía a nadie – mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento

Butch-siempre y cuando me ayudes, yo lo juro

Brick- de acuerdo

Xxx-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS QUE NO SABEN QUE CORRER POR LOS PASILLOS ESTA PROHIBIDO!

Brick- no empieces a molestar tan temprano dulce maniática

Xxx-¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!?

Brick-¡COMO OISTE!

Eso era una guerra de miradas rojo contra rosa una batalla a muerte

Butch-venga se nos hace tarde Brick, luego juegas a las miraditas con tu novia Momoko

Momoko-¡YO NO SOY SU NOVIA!

Kaoru-¿y ahora que te pasa hermana porque gritas tanto? ¿y de quien no eres novia?

Momoko- porque este par ya está fastidiando y no soy novia del semáforo con gorra

Brick-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES SEMAFORO CON GORRA!? ¡MALDITA HISTERICA!

Butch-y ya empezaron con su discusión marital

Kaoru- ¡OYE IDIOTA, NO TE ATREVAS A EMPAREJAR A MI HERMANA CON ESE IDIOTA!

Butch- vale tranquila no te alteres Kaoru, era solo un comentario, mejor yo ya me voy, que de por sí ya perdí la primera clase

Kaoru-(eh otra vez se va con esa excusa, pero que le pasa)- pensaba Kaoru

Brick-yo también ya me voy, eh espérame tarado

En eso aparece Miyako junto con Boomer platicando muy amenamente

Miyako- bueno nos vemos luego Boomer

Boomer- si hasta pronto Miyako intentare alcanzar a mis hermanos

Kaoru- ¿y tú desde cuando eres tan amiga del azul?

Momoko- venga Kaoru no te pongas celosa de Miyako, solo porque Butch ya no te hace caso

Kaoru- ¿de dónde sacas que yo estoy celosa?

Momoko-pues es que desde hace un tiempo butch yo no te molesta, y cuando tu intentas iniciar una pelea como hace un momento, él te ignora y se va, por lo cual yo digo que ya se cansó de babear por ti y a ti eso no te gusta así que intentas llamar su atención de nuevo y te da celos de que Miyako si lleva una buena relación con Boomer

Kaoru- me extraña su actitud, pero no por algo tan ridículo me voy a poner celosa de Miyako, además el babear por mi jajá si como no

Momoko- pero ya lo admitiste te extraña su actitud, ósea que te importa y es verdad el babea por ti todo mundo lo nota menos tu claro esta

Kaoru- no pongas palabras que no son en mi boca

Momoko- ¿y si no quiero? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Kaoru- no creo que quieras que toda la escuela se entere con quien fue tu primer beso

Momoko- jajaja no tienes con que probarlo

Kaoru- ¿a no?, y entonces dime que esto que tengo aquí (mientras que le mostraba una foto donde se besaba con Brick)

Momoko-¿de dónde sacaste esa foto?- completamente pálida

Kaoru-se le cayó al idiota de Butch mientras corría por los pasillos, supongo que esta era la razón por la que el pelirrojo lo perseguía, pero bueno ahora yo estoy usando la misma arma contigo jajaja

Mientras en otro lado…

Brick-oye tarado supongo que ahora que te voy a ayudar me puedes devolver la fotografía

Butch- seguro espera deja la busco (mientras buscaba entre sus bolsillos) oh oh

Brick- ¿Qué pasa dámela de una vez?

Butch- ese es el problema no la encuentro

Brick-¡DATE POR MUERTO MALDITO IDIOTA!


	3. Chapter 3

**CADENA TRAVIESA**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Las ppgz son hermanas**

 **RRBZ tienen 18 años**

 **PPGZ tienen 17 años**

 **La historia se desarrolla en Japón y no en E.U.A**

 **la historia es combinación de las PPG y las PPGZ**

 **Este capítulo se comenzó el 6 de enero de 2017 a las 09:09 am.**

Entre los pasillos de la preparatoria se podía observar a una chica azabache huyendo de la furia de su hermana mayor, pero a pesar de que era perseguida por un demonio pelirrojo ella estaba muy divertida con la situación ya que le encantaba hacer rabiar a su linda hermana.

Acelero un poco más el paso para lograr perderla, volteo para confirmarlo, pero choco con alguien al no mirar hacia el frente.

-auch… ¿quién fue el idiota que se puso enfrente? .Preguntaba una adolorida Kaoru desde el suelo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza debido al impacto.

-la idiota serás tú por ir corriendo y no fijarte por donde vas. Decía Butch que al igual que Kaoru se encontraba adolorido en el suelo debido al impacto.

En ese momento ambos se fijaron en la fotografía que se encontraba tirada en el suelo en medio de los dos verdes.

-¡LA FOTOGRAFIA! . Gritaron ambos mientras intentaban tomar la foto al mismo tiempo.

-¡SUELTALA IDIOTA! .Gritaba Kaoru, intentando que Butch soltara la foto.

-¡SUELTALA TU, ESTA FOTO ES MIA! .Dijo Butch intentando arrebatarle la imagen.

-¡EL QUE SE LA ENCUENTRA SE LA QUEDA TARADO! .Grito Kaoru enfurecida logrando quitarle la foto, pero por la fuerza ejercida cayo hacia atrás.

-vez lo que te pasa por mentirosa y ladrona. Dice Butch intentando contener la risa debido a la graciosa escena que monto la morena.

¡BUTCH! ¡KAORU!

-¡ven conmigo o nos mataran a los dos! Dijo Butch alarmado mientras tomaba de la mano a Kaoru para levantarla del suelo y la obligaba a correr lejos de los rojos que se encontraban furiosos.

00000

-ah… ¿los hemos…perdido…..al fin? .Preguntaba Kaoru que a la vez intentaba recuperar el aire perdido debido a la persecución de hace un momento.

-emm…..uf creo que sí, de todas maneras no se les ocurrirá buscar bajo las gradas. Decía Butch

-si lo malo es que ahora tendré que estar escondida, al menos hasta que se le pase el enojo a Momoko.

-ja pues ya somos dos…jajaja como se nota que Brick y tu hermana son contrapartes.

-pues yo diría que son algo más, por favor resalta a simple vista.

-ja y yo que pensé que era el único que lo notaba.

-si pero esos dos jamás lo admitirán, sería tener que tragarse todo su orgullo.

\- y eso que dicen que nosotros somos los muy orgullosos.

-Butch/Kaoru-jajajajajajaaja.

Creo que escuche algo por aquí. Decía Momoko mientras buscaba por los alrededores de la cancha de futbol americano.

¿Enserio porque yo no escucho ni veo nada? Dijo Brick que al igual que Momoko buscaba por los alrededores al par de verdes.

-Achu. Kaoru

¿Escuchaste eso? Brick

-sssh guarda silencio o nos van a encontrar. Decía Butch lo más bajo posible para que los pelirrojos no los encontraran.

-yo no escucho nada, mejor me voy no quiero perder más el tiempo por culpa de esos dos. Decía Momoko mientras caminaba para dirigirse al edificio.

-lo mismo digo y menos a lado de una sabelotodo como tú. Dijo Brick que también emprendía camino.

-¿Cómo me has dicho idiota?, ¡HARE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS DE TUS PALABRAS!- Dijo Momoko dispuesta asesinar a Brick, pero este saliendo huyendo de la furia del demonio pelirrojo.

-Oje Botch modrias pitar wu nano fe mo noca. Intentaba decir Kaoru ya que Butch le había tapado la boca para que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Qué?, ah, lo siento. Dijo Butch mientras dejaba libre a Kaoru.

-Okey, gracias, casi me asfixias tonto. Dijo Kaoru normalizando su respiración.

-Je, lo siento fue para no hacer ruido.

-oye, y dime ese milagro que entablas conversación conmigo. Dijo Kaoru curiosa por la respuesta.

-¿a qué te refieres? Pregunto Butch confundido.

-es que desde hace un tiempo que tengo la impresión de que me has estado evitando.

-Emm no que va, solo que estoy ocupado, esto de ser niño aplicado no es fácil.

¡MENTIRA!, no soy tonta sé que me evitas y un claro ejemplo de eso es lo de esta mañana, estabas muy divertido viendo a tu hermano y a la mía discutiendo, pero llego yo y te vas con la excusa de llegar tarde a clase, o cuando Miyako y Boomer nos obligan a sentarnos juntos, antes te ponías a fastidiarme sin parar y ahora te vas, ¡Y DICES QUE ESO NO ES EVITARME!, ¿dime que rayos te pasa? Dijo Kaoru cabreada por la actitud del verde.

Eh?...pues…es que…yo.

Bing…..Bing…Bing

Salvado por la campana o más bien por el celular de la morena.

(Uf que bueno me salve ¿de verdad es tan notorio el hecho de que la evito? Bueno tampoco es que lo quiera hacer a propósito). Pensaba Butch cuando fue interrumpido por Kaoru.

-vaya, según Miyako esta Momoko sigue molesta.

-si tu hermana sigue enojada no creo que el mío este de mejor humor.

-¿pero qué hacemos?, a este paso el enojo les durara todo el día y no podemos escondernos todo el día ya que los profesores pensaran que no hemos asistido y no estoy de humor para un regaño del profesor. Decía Kaoru con dolor de cabeza por el problema que se le había presentado por una simple bromita.

\- la única manera de que ya no estén enojados es que se les entregue la fotografía. Decía Butch intentando encontrar una solución.

-¿y cómo piensas hacer eso?, para tu información la foto es solo una y ellos dos y ambos quieren esa maldita fotografía.

-ah, lo tengo dame la foto. Kaoru se la entrega y el la rompe en dos pedazos y le entrega a ella la parte de la fotografía donde aparece su hermana.

-así no habrá problema, ya que a ellos en si no les interesa la foto si no lo que esta podría llegar a revelar, si cada uno tiene su propia mitad de esta será su problema y no nuestro así saldremos bien librados de esto. Explicaba Butch ante la cara de confusión de Kaoru.

-¡VAYA, ERES UN GENIO BUTCH! Dijo Kaoru que por la emoción abrazo a Butch.

-no hay problema. Dijo Butch rojo a más no poder debido a la cercanía de Kaoru.

-eh, lo siento, nos vemos luego. Dice Kaoru separándose de Butch y saliendo de debajo de las gradas para dirigirse hacia el comedor de la escuela, que era seguramente el lugar donde se encontraban sus hermanas ya que era la hora del almuerzo.

Butch también se levantó y se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse con sus hermanos y zafarse al fin del problema con la fotografía.

000000

Ya en el comedor con las PPGZ.

-Hola chicas. Dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa por la reacción que podría tener su hermana al verla.

-dame una razón para no asesinarte en este precioso momento. Decía Momoko intentando no lanzarse encima de su hermana y matarla.

-bien, toma, ahora si alguien lo descubre será tu responsabilidad. Decía Kaoru mientras le entregaba la mitad de la dichosa foto.

-¿Dónde está la otra mitad? Decía Momoko curiosa.

-con tu contraparte si alguien llega a saberlo será su culpa y no mía ni de Butch.

-¿de butch? Dijo Momoko confundida.

-sí, recuerda que esta es la razón por la cual el rojo lo perseguía, pero se le ha ocurrido romper la foto a la mitad y que cada uno tenga una mitad así nos deslindamos de toda responsabilidad.

-okey…y así que tú y Butch estaban escondidos juntos, dime ¿al fin se reconciliaron? Decía Momoko con picardía.

-No pienso decir nada, no caeré en tu jueguito. Dijo Kaoru intentando mantener la calma.

-eso quiere decir que si paso algo entre ustedes dos. Dijo Miyako sorprendida.

-¡QUE NO, CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ! Decía Kaoru más roja que un tomate.

Mientras tanto con los RRBZ.

-toma idiota, ahora no molestes. Decía Butch mientras le entregaba a Brick la mitad de la foto y se sentaba a lado de Boomer.

-¿y la otra mitad? Pregunta Brick curioso.

-con tu novia Momoko, Kaoru se la entrego, ahora será su problema. Decía Butch con un tono que reflejaba cierta diversión.

-un momento, acaso mientras te escondías estabas con Kaoru. Dijo Boomer sorprendido.

-ese no es asunto tuyo tarado, yo no me meto contigo y lo que sea que tengas con la rubia.

-silencio, ¿y cuándo va a empezar tú descabellado plan?. Dijo Brick con cara de pocos amigos.

-mañana, no vendré a la escuela y durante dos días esparcirán el rumor de que estoy muerto.

00000

Más tarde en la cancha de futbol.

-¡Kaoru! Gritaba Butch para alcanzarla.

-¿Qué ocurre? Preguntaba Kaoru curiosa y sorprendida porque se apareciera.

-es verdad que te he estado evitando, pero no por la razón que tú crees, a decir verdad es porque no sé qué hacer o decir cuando te tenga cerca.

-¿Qué, pero por qué? Decía Kaoru bastante confundida.

-te lo explicare mañana, ahora date prisa o llegaras tarde a tu práctica. Decía Butch mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

-¡Butch espera!, gracias por lo de hace rato, digamos que me salvaste de ser asesinada por mi hermana, y de recibir un regaño de mi padre. Decía Kaoru algo sonrojada.

-si no hay de…. Es interrumpido por un beso que le da Kaoru en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos mañana, adiós. Dice Kaoru mientras sale corriendo hacia la cancha.

 **ESTE CAPITULO SE TERMINO EL DIA 20 DE enero de 2017 A LAS 06:02 PM**

 **Este capítulo se lo dedico a la señorita misterio porque hoy 21 de enero de 2017 es su cumpleaños.**

 **Quiero agradecer a Antonia-la-loka, guest y Yadira por sus comentarios ya que fueron mi impulso para seguir con esta historia muchas gracias y por favor sigan comentando.**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV KAORU:**

Eran aproximadamente las 4:00 de la tarde, ya había terminado la preparatoria y me encontraba en mi casa, más específicamente en mi habitación, había sido un día bastante largo y extraño, extraño en el sentido de que por fin, después de varios días o meses este Butch había vuelto a hablarme, pero… ¿porque me habría estado evitando en un principio?, bueno… él dijo que la razón era porque no sabía que hacer o decir cuando estaba junto a mí, pero no me explico cuál era la razón de eso, ya que antes siempre me fastidiaba, peleábamos y a veces hablábamos, incluso también nos poníamos a planear como fastidiar a Miyako y Boomer, ¿qué había pasado?, de la noche a la mañana él había dejado de hablarme y me estaba evitando completamente, al final dijo que me explicaría la razón el día de mañana, bueno creo que no me queda nada más que esperar.

Me acosté en mi cama y cerré mis ojos, en ese momento vino a mi mente el momento en que le di un beso a Butch en la mejilla, abrí mis ojos de golpe, ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió hacer eso?, bueno no creo que sea tan malo, después de todo fue en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarme, pero pude haberle dado las gracias de cualquier otra forma, tal vez invitándole un almuerzo o regalándole uno de esos videojuegos que tanto le gustan, después de todo gracias a él me salve de ser castigada nuevamente por el profesor.

Suspire, este asunto me estaba dando dolor de cabeza, en fin, las cosas ya están hechas y a él no parece haberle molestado, así que supongo que no pasa nada.

Volví a relajarme, pero de nuevo a mi cabeza vino otra idea, y si mis hermanas o alguien más se enteraban de ese beso, seguramente sería la burla de la escuela, ya tenía suficiente con mis hermanas molestándome con el asunto de Butch, y también si Himeko se enteraba me querría hacer la vida imposible, ya que ella esta perdidamente enamorada de Butch y no solo ella sino el resto de fans que él tiene, seguramente todas ellas me terminarían matando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Soy una tonta, soy una tonta, ahora que voy a hacer.

-Kaoru ¿te encuentras bien?

-si profesor.

-¿Por qué gritaste?

-ha, es que choque con un mueble, pero estoy bien.

-de acuerdo, la cena está casi lista, en un momento te hablo para que bajes.

-si profesor.

Necesito distraer mi mente de este asunto o me voy a volver loca, en fin creo que mejor por raro que suene voy a hacer mi tarea.

-¡MOMOKO! Ayúdame con mi tarea de algebra.

En otro lado….

Más específicamente en la casa de los RRBZ y en la habitación de cierto chico azabache.

Hoy fue el mejor día de todos, ya que no solo pude pasar un momento a solas con Kaoru, sino que también me dio un abrazo y un beso el mismo día, estoy tan feliz que ni el amargado de Brick me podría quitar esta sonrisa que tengo en el rostro.

A decir verdad ya hasta estoy dudando en poner mi plan en acción, ya que le dije a Kaoru que mañana le explicaría la razón de porque la evito, pero creo que será mejor así, ya que se quedara con la curiosidad durante un tiempo.

-¡OYE IDIOTA, DEJA DE FANTASEAR CON LA CHICA VERDE Y BAJA A CENAR!

-¿¡A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA!? ¡ADEMAS COMO SI TU NO TE LA PASARAS PENSANDO EN LA MAYOR DE LAS HERMANAS!

-¡SOLO BAJA A CENAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESTUPIDO!

-si mama, ya voy.

-¡VUELVE A COMPARARME CON ESE IDIOTA Y TE QUEDAS SIN CENAR!

-enojón.

Ya por la noche más específicamente a las 9:00 pm, se escucha como el celular de cierto moreno comienza a sonar.

-hola, ¿Quién habla?- Butch estaba más dormido que despierto y hablaba somnoliento.

-¿Butch? ¿Eres tú? Soy yo Mojo, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?- ahora estaba completamente despierto y algo molesto.

\- eso es por lo que te hablo, vine a ver a Peludito, pero cuando me fui de su casa estaba algo ebrio y ahora no sé dónde estoy, Butch, ¡ME PERDIIII! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDAME!

-oye, oye cálmate viejo, ¿aun sigues en el bosque?

-si pero esta parte del bosque es muy rara hay enredaderas por doquier, me he quedado atrapado no puedo salir.

-de acuerdo, solo cálmate mono y quédate donde estas ya salgo a buscarte.

-gracias Butch tu si eres un buen hijo.

-sí, si como digas solo quédate donde estas ya voy.

Me levante, busque algo de ropa y salí por mi ventana volando con dirección hacia el bosque, llegando a el comencé a buscar al mono sobrevolando parte del bosque, pero no logre encontrarlo, de repente encontré una parte demasiado boscosa y oscura, seguramente ahí era donde se había quedado atrapado el mono estúpido, aterrice cerca de esa parte y comencé a adentrarme en el bosque, realmente estaba muy oscuro y con muchas enredaderas, hice una esfera de poder para lograr alumbrar el camino, creo que camine durante varias horas pero no lograba encontrar al mono, ni siquiera sabía si era aun de noche o ya había amanecido ya que las copas de los arboles no dejaban que entrara nada de luz, decidí sentarme junto al tronco de un árbol y sin darme cuenta el cansancio pudo más conmigo y me quede dormido sin saber siquiera donde estaba.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV KAORU**

Me desperté y eran las 7:30, tenía menos de media hora para alistarme e irme a la escuela, me levante de mi cama, me di una ducha y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, que era un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera de tirantes amarillo pálido, junto con unos tenis blancos, seque mi cabello y lo desenrede, tome mi mochila y salí de mi habitación directo hacia la cocina, llegue a la cocina y tome el almuerzo que me había preparado el profesor junto con unas rebanas de pan tostado para comérmelas en el camino, salí de la cocina y pude ver que mis hermanas ya estaban a punto de irse.

\- ¡HEY CHICAS, ESPERENME!

-pues date prisa, que ya se nos hizo tarde. Decía Momoko.

Tome mi sudadera verde bosque del perchero y salí de la casa con una rebanada de pan tostado en la boca, llegue junto a mis hermanas y comenzamos a volar con dirección a la preparatoria, normalmente iríamos caminado, pero como en esta ocasión ya era bastante tarde la mejor opción era ir volando y tan solo nos haríamos un minuto, después de todo, ya toda la ciudad sabía que nosotras somos las PPGZ, eso ocurrió hace seis meses y ahora las cosas eran un poco más fáciles al ya no tener que estar ocultando nuestras identidades secretas, llegamos y aterrizamos en la entrada de la escuela, llamamos un poco la atención, pero después todos regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo y nosotras comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, en eso pude ver como Himeko se dirigía hacia nosotras y por lo visto no de muy buen humor.

-¡TUU! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!? Decía Himeko completamente furiosa y dirigiéndose hacia Kaoru

-¿cómo me atreví a hacer que exactamente Himeko? Decía Kaoru con una cara de pocos amigos, pero la verdad es que estaba confundida.

-¡NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABE NADA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACER SEMEJANTE COSA MALDITA KAORU!? Himeko incluso ya se estaba poniendo roja del coraje.

-hablo muy enserio Himeko, no tengo ni la menor idea de que estas hablando. Decía Kaoru que a diferencia de Himeko ella se encontraba hasta cierto punto tranquila, sabía que no tenía sentido alterarse y ponerse al mismo nivel que Himeko.

-es cierto Himeko, nadie entiende a que te estas refiriendo, mejor cálmate, porque estas montando un espectáculo. Decía Momoko con notoria molestia en su voz, porque no le estaba gustando esa forma de la pelirroja para dirigirse a su hermana.

-¡TU NO TE METAS CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA! ¡ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE LA VERDE Y YO!

-¡AHORA MISMO VOY A HACER QUE TE TRAGUES TUS PALABRAS MALDITA HISTERICA! Decía Momoko lista para arrojársele a Himeko encima, ya que esa niña rica tenía un talento único para sacar de sus casillas a la mayor de las PPGZ.

Momoko estaba furiosa y más que lista para masacrar a Himeko, pero de repente alguien le sujeto de la cintura evitando que pudiera lanzarse hacia la susodicha.

-vamos Momoko, no vale la pena que te metas en problemas por culpa de esta loca. Le dijo Brick a Momoko, ya que recientemente había llegado y pudo notar la escena que estaban armando las PPGZ y la desagradable de Himeko.

-si Momoko, Brick tiene razón, además este asunto es entre ella y yo…y tu Himeko por fin me vas a decir porque estas montando todo este teatro ¿Qué fue lo que según tú, yo te hice?

-¡ME ROBASTE A MI CHICO! ¿O es que acaso no has leído el periódico de la escuela? Dijo Himeko al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba el periódico a la cara.

Kaoru atrapo el pedazo de papel y comenzó a leer, el titular de la primera página decía: "la nueva pareja ¿un amor en secreto?" y aparecían unas fotografías, la primera era donde Kaoru le daba un beso en la mejilla a Butch, y la segunda era una donde se podía observar a los dos saliendo de debajo de las gradas, que poniéndolo desde cierto punto la segunda foto era la más comprometedora, ya que el lugar de abajo de las gradas era bien conocido en la escuela, por ser el escondite que escogían las parejas cuando querían un momento de intimidad, y para terminar había una pequeña descripción la cual decía: "al parecer Kaoru Utonio y Butch Him mantienen una relación de pareja en secreto, pero uno de nuestros reporteros ha logrado descubrirlos, ¿Qué tendrá que decir al respecto la pareja? ¿Lo aceptaran ante toda la comunidad estudiantil o lo negaran rotundamente?"

-¿¡QUE DIGO AL RESPECTO!? ¡QUE TODO ESTO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! Pensaba Kaoru la cual se encontraba completamente furiosa pero no lo hacía notar a los demás.

-¿ahora entiendes todo cabeza hueca? ¿¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A METERTE CON MI CHICO!?

-para empezar, hasta donde yo tengo entendido Butch no es tu chico, y eso quiere decir que tanto el como yo tenemos toda la libertad de hacer lo que se nos dé la gana. Decía Kaoru tranquila pero con cierto deje de superioridad, así como a Himeko le encantaba alardear que Butch era su novio, a ella le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HAS CREÍDO?! ¡CLARO QUE BUTCH ES MI NOVIO! ¡Y TÚ NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE ESTARLE COQUETEANDO!

-en eso te equivocas, como ya te dije Butch es un chico libre y al cual yo le puedo coquetear en el momento que a mí se me antoje, pero como ya me estas hartando te voy a decir la verdad, todo lo que dice este periódico es una completa mentira.

-¡¿Y QUE HAY DE LAS FOTOGRAFIAS?! ¡¿TAMBIEN ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTAS SON FALSAS?!

-no, estas fotografías son muy reales, pero no son más que un malentendido, entre él y yo no hay nada, ni siquiera una amistad, ya bien deberías saber qué a ese chico yo solo lo veo como mi enemigo y no más. Decía Kaoru seria pero con un deje de molestia, todo este asunto ya la estaba hartando.

-ya veo…..dime ¿acaso crees que soy tan estúpida? ¡TODA LA ESCUELA SABE QUE TÚ LE GUSTAS A BUTCH! ¡NO IMPORTA QUE HAGA, TODA SU ATENCIÓN SOLO ESTÁ EN TI! ¡ASÍ QUE NO ME MIENTAS, PORQUE YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO NOTAR QUE SIENTES ALGO POR ÉL, NO SOY TONTA! ¡SI ÉL NO ES MI NOVIO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡POR TU CULPA MALDITA MARIMACHO! ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA ZORRA! ¡IDIOTA!...

¡ZHASSSS! Kaoru había abofeteado fuertemente a Himeko.

-¡BASTA! ¡ME TIENES HARTA HIMEKO!, no voy a permitir que me insultes de esa manera… (La toma del cuello de su vestido)… y mucho menos voy a permitir que me culpes por lo miserable que es tu vida, entiéndelo de una buena vez, no puedes forzar a alguien a que te quiera…..realmente me das lastima. Dice Kaoru, en su rostro se puede reflejar la lástima que siente hacia Himeko.

Mientras tanto ella se ha quedado sin palabras, aun siente rabia y coraje hacia Kaoru, pero lo que le ha dicho ha sido un golpe demasiado fuerte, comienza a soltar unas lágrimas y después más y más una tras otra y termina cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí señoritas? Pregunta el director que llego debido a todo el alboroto que se estaba generando en la entrada, y cuando llego pudo ver a una Himeko llorando inconsolable en el suelo y a Kaoru enfrente de ella, inmediatamente pensó lo peor.

Más tarde en otro lado…

¡aaaaaah! Suspiraba fuertemente Kaoru, mientras llegaba junto a sus hermanas y se sentaba en una de las mesas del comedor.

-¿y bien, como te fue con el director? Preguntaba Momoko mientras se llevaba un chocolate a la boca.

-de hecho bien, Himeko admitió que todo el alboroto lo había ocasionado ella y que yo lo único que hice fue defenderme. Decía Kaoru mientras comenzaba a sacar su almuerzo.

-vaya, eso fue muy considerado de su parte, tomando en cuenta que todo lo que le dijiste la hirió bastante por lo visto. Decía Momoko recordando cual fue la reacción de la pelirroja ante las palabras de su hermana.

-mira que tú no estás en la mejor posición para decir eso Momoko, ya que tu estuviste a punto de lanzarte a golpes con ella. Decía Miyako tranquilamente mientras tomaba un bocado de su almuerzo.

-es su culpa por sacarme de mis casillas, a decir verdad pienso que se merece todo lo que le dijo Kaoru. Dijo Momoko un poco molesta.

-no fue mi intención decirle todo eso, pero ella se lo busco. Decía Kaoru, pensando que su reacción había sido lo más razonable y justo.

-yo pienso que no importa que hayan hecho las personas, no merecen sufrir de ninguna forma y…. las palabras de Miyako fueron interrumpidas ya que la joven de cabello rubio centro toda su atención en cierto chico de ojos azules.

-¡HEY BOOMER! ¡AQUÍ BOOMER! ¡SIENTATE CON NOSOTRAS! Decía Miyako emocionada tratando llamar la atención del chico, ya que debido al alboroto de Himeko no pudo conversar con Boomer, como cada mañana.

El chico junto con su hermano pelirrojo se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban las chicas y ambos tomaron asiento, Boomer obviamente junto a Miyako y Brick junto a su hermano Boomer.

-hola Miyako…. Oh hola chicas. Decía Boomer mientras les dirigía una sonrisa angelical a las chicas.

-Kao/Mom: hola Boomer.

-¿y ese milagro que no me diriges tu típica cara de desagrado pelirroja? Preguntaba Brick a Momoko con cierto deje de burla y con una sonrisa ladina.

-digamos que te debo una por evitar que me metiera en problemas por intentar golpear a la loca de Himeko. Decía Momoko como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-entonces no te molestara que te robe uno de tus chocolates ¿verdad? Dijo Brick con un tono divertido.

-no presiones tu suerte pelirrojo. Decía Momoko al mismo tiempo que le dirigía una mirada asesina al portador de gorra roja.

-bueno cambiando de tema y ahora que me acuerdo ¿Dónde está Butch? Decía Kaoru con cierto brillo de maldad en sus ojos.

-no lo sabemos, anoche salió de prisa y no ha vuelto. Decía Boomer con toda naturalidad.

-¿enserio? Preguntaba Kaoru no muy convencida de la respuesta de Boomer.

-es la verdad, a veces el sale por las noches a quien sabe dónde, aunque normalmente ya está en la casa por la mañana, pero esta vez no y no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar. Decía Boomer un poco intimidado por la mirada que le dirigía Kaoru.

-¿y siendo sus hermanos no tienen idea?

-tú lo has dicho chica, somos su hermanos, no sus padres y por favor estamos hablando de Butch él sabe perfectamente cuidarse solo. Decía Brick lo más despreocupado que se podía.

-eso no lo discuto, pero ese idiota debería de estar aquí ayudándome a aclarar todo este malentendido, además de que él debía….. En ese momento Kaoru detuvo sus palabras ya que se dio cuenta que si decía que él debía aclararle por qué la había estado evitando todos comenzarían a creer que si había algo entre ellos, ya que una cosa era que sus hermanas la molestaran con eso solo para fastidiar y una muy diferente era que ella les diera pruebas de que si podría haber algo.

-¿él debía que, Kaoru? Preguntaba Momoko curiosa, ya que su hermana había interrumpido sus palabras muy repentinamente.

-ah, él debía de haber sido el que confrontara a Himeko y no yo. Decía Kaoru tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-bueno en eso estoy de acuerdo, todo ese asunto era entre Himeko y Butch, y tu terminaste en medio por culpa de la publicación en el periódico. Decía Miyako apoyando el punto de su hermana.

-eso ya no importa por el momento, cuando lo vea ajustare cuentas con él. Decía Kaoru con un deje de maldad y al mismo tiempo que se tronaba los nudillos.

Terminando las clases…..

Los hermanos Him llegaban a su casa después de haber terminado las clases.

-vaya que día tan mas largo, aaaah. Decía Boomer bostezando.

-si tienes razón, lo bueno que en esta ocasión no tenemos tarea. Decía Brick tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala.

-cierto, eso de ser buenos estudiantes es muy agotador. Dijo Bomer imitando a su hermano y recostándose en el sillón.

-oye por cierto, ¿cómo es eso de que a veces Butch sale por las noches?

-ah eso, la verdad es que no se si él se escape por las noches, pero eso lo dije para que Kaoru me creyera, ya que pensé que eso de que hoy se haya desaparecido es parte de su plan.

-si eso pensé yo también por eso te seguí la corriente, pero quería saber si lo decías enserio, ya que a decir verdad sonaste muy creíble.

-gracias he estado practicando, sabes fue bueno que él no fuera hoy.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Preguntaba Brick extrañado.

-creo que si él hubiera escuchado todo lo que ella le dijo a Himeko, habría terminado con el corazón roto.

-realmente crees que eso de que ella solo lo ve como un enemigo sea cierto.

-no lo sé, el corazón de una mujer es muy confuso, tal vez ni siquiera ella sepa si sea cierto.

-yo creo que todo eso lo dijo solo para quitarse de encima a Himeko.

-espero que tengas razón, porque se nota que Butch está realmente enamorado de ella.

-si eso fue en lo único en lo que tuvo razón la loca, toda la escuela sabe que Butch está enamorado de Kaoru, excepto ella claro está.

-bueno él tampoco se lo ha hecho notar de la manera correcta, creo que aquí ambos tienes algo de culpa.

-si tienes razón, Butch no es del tipo romántico para nada y la otra en cuanto a sentimientos se nota que no sabe ni j.

-Brick/Boomer: ah ¡vaya con ese par!

 **Uf! Bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo 5, creo que hasta el momento este ha sido el capítulo más largo, ya casi estamos llegando al final de esta historia solo que lo estoy posponiendo un poco.**

 **Bueno también muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo hasta el próximo capitulo.**


End file.
